Beautiful Darkness: Book 1, A Dark Gift
by SilverSoulGoldenHeart
Summary: Esmera is a wood elf who comes from a broken home that fell apart right in front of her. When she becomes the newest member of the Dark Brotherhood, she expects to learn to be an elite assassin. What she doesn't expect is to fall in love with a vampire and become part of a new family that brings her challenge, sadness, and joy.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

I awoke to a sudden chill sweeping over my body. I shivered, and groggily opened my eyes. The small candles placed throughout the cheap room of an inn I was staying at flickered silently in the darkness.

The inn I was sleeping in was small, and somewhat reasonably priced, with small rooms and creaky floorbeds. I had only chosen to sleep there because I was completely worn out, demoralized, and it was the closest place I could rest my tired mind and body.

I looked around, quickly rousing to alertness. My pulse quickened, as a billion thoughts raced through my head. _What if it's an imperial guard? What if I have to go to jail?_

It was good I had slept in my armour, because I soon saw a strange man standing at the foot of my bed. I pushed out of the blankets and crawled out of the bed.

In an instant, I was standing, my hand resting on the tip of the blade slung on my back. If it was someone coming to harm me, my claymore should help greatly.

He took a few steps toward me, and I ran my eyes down his figure. He wore a dark hooded robe, but his grey eyes glinted like steel in the dark.

"Esmera," he drawled slowly as he looked right into my eyes. I shivered. How did this man know my name? "I'm surprised how well you slept...considering you only murdered a man a few hours ago."

I stared at him silently, and he chuckled. "You see, I am Lucien Lachance...speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And the Night Mother has observed your killing. She is pleased. I think you would make a...fine contribute to our family.."

I was dazed, and stared blankly at Lucien. _Murder? _I thought. Then my mind quickly raced back to the ocurrence of only a little while ago, just before I had gone to sleep.

I was out in the streets, silently waiting in the shadows, as a figure unlocked the door of his house, a small one inside the Imperial City, and stepped inside. Cloaked by the shadows of the deep night, I followed; my movement quick, but quiet.

Just before he closed the door, I slipped inside. Then, I heard a lock clink, and after a moment, the light switch was flicked.

By that time, I was standing at full height, staring at him. There he was, standing and looking at me so casually, a confused expression filling up his features. I quivered with a rage I hadn't known I had had.

There he was, standing there like a normal person; as if he had nothing to be ashamed of. The murderer of my sister, my best friend, the only person that had been left in my family. "You," I murmured, slowly, making my way towards him, making my way between him and the door. There was no way he was escaping now.

I had watched him murder my sister only a few days ago, simply because she had refused to...'see him.' I had seen it with my own eyes. I was the only witness. Of course, nobody believed me. They all assumed she had just gotten a little too drunk...it was at an inn after all...and had been in an accident.

But I knew the truth, and as I stood between him and his only escape, I drew my sword and finished my sentence, "will pay."

In what seemed like blurs, merely seconds, fear clouded his stare, he backed away against the wall, I followed, he whimpered. I slashed my sword into him, and in just one swipe, the weak fool was dead.

After that, I felt so tired, so confused, so worried that a guard must have seen it, I rushed to the nearest inn and bought a room.

Now, standing before me was Lucien Lachance, and his offer seemed to imply the gain of something that I had lost: a family.

I sucked in a breath and stared into his face. He gave a small reasurring smile, and I managed to murmur, "What do I have to do?"

He seemed vaguely pleased at this response. "You will travel to the Inn of Ill Omen. There is a man there named Rufio. He must be killed," he held out to me an intriguing dagger. It was black, with golden designs decorating it, "With this dagger."

I took it carefully from him, and after that, he handed me a sheath. I carefully slid it into it's sheath and nimbly adjusted it to my waist.

He nodded ever so slightly, his expression stoic. "After you have completed that task, sleep in a location I deem secure...and I will visit you. By the way, the old man spends most of his days sleeping...so you could kill him while he sleeps...if you wish."

He turned invisible, but I could just barely make out his blurry form, and heard a soft, "Farewell," as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**~A/N**

_Yes! I just completed the main quest of Oblivion with my character Esmera, who is a wood elf. Meanwhile, I am listener of The Dark Brotherhood...champion of the arena...and I'll probably start working on thieves guild stuff now. I was actually surprised to see that the main quest isn't all too long. Now that Mehrunes Dagon is dead...I'll have to do something else. To be honest, it was my first time beating Oblivion. I bought Oblivion orignally a couple of years ago, but didn't get that far in the main quest. Then, my mom's computer crashed...and my disc didn't work anymore. I just recently got Oblivion, including the two expansion packs, which I will soon be installing. I'm thirteen...and have to say Oblivion is my favorite video game. Anyway, enough of my Author's note, here is Chapter One. :)_

**~Chapter 1~**

In the morning I woke up to hear nothing but birds quietly chirping. I quickly remembered the task that Lucien Lachance had given me the night before.

As I slipped out from my bed and stretched a little, I stared at myself in a little mirror above the dresser. The face of a wood elf stared back at me unflinchingly, her eyes gleaming blue. I stopped stretching, although it didn't do much good anyway.

I headed downstairs to the bottom level of the the inn. The innkeeper was standing behind the bar, talking to one of her customers. I saw that the inn was unusually crowded that morning, so I headed straight out the front door.

I made my way quickly through the city, my steps light and silent. I still felt wary of Imperial Guards. But I soon realized they had no idea. Each one greeted me with a normal greeting you would expect from a guard.

As I made my way toward the stables outside the Imperial City, I felt the dawn light warm my skin. I leaned over the fence and called to my white horse, which trotted over to me immediately.

"Hello there," I said with a smile as I patted the beautiful horse's nose. The horse snorted and I felt her hot breath hit my hand. Tentatively, I opened the small gate and walked to the side of the horse.

Before mounting, I stretched my arms out firmly, trying to shake out the grogginess still left in my limbs. I finished stretching, and ran a hand through her silky mane. "I think I've just found a new name for you," I quietly murmured to her. "Snowflake. How do you like that?"

I gently pulled myself onto her back, slipping my feet into the leather stirrups of the saddle. Snowflake softly whinnied as I patted her neck.

She started at a brisk trot with a nudge to her side. I loved the wind on my face, gently tousling my auburn hair. I had forgotten to pull it into a ponytail, so it dangled down to a little below my shoulders.

With a morning light filtering down through the trees, I rode on along a path that lead me into a dense forest. I held onto the reins with one hand and pulled my map out of my side pouch with the other. I looked across the map quickly, looking for the Inn of Ill Omen.

I spotted the map marker, and shoved the map back into it's place. I urged my horse to a gallop, having memorized the path I would need to take to reach my destination. I also kept myself wary of wolves and other monsters.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, I spotted a wolf up ahead. I brought Snowflake to a halt, and quietly unmounted her. I pulled my bow from my back, and placed an arrow in it. I had the bow ready and drawn, and slowly snuck forward.

The wolf hadn't noticed me, and wasn't too far away. Aiming carefully, I pulled back the bow and peered at the wolf. I released, sending the arrow straight to the creature. It struck it just in it's shoulder, and the wolf let out a cry.

For an instant, I felt sympathy, but as it turned and started running towards me, that vanished. I quickly readied another arrow, and drew it backwards. In one swift moment, I shot the arrow, and it rocketed right into the attacking animal's head.

An instant after that, I watched as it tumbled backwards to the dirt path. I stepped towards it, putting my bow back. I grabbed it's scruff and looked it over. I soon confirmed that it was just a normal wolf. I slung it away, and turned back to my horse.

She had started to wander to me, her nostrils flaring, and she stomped twice on the ground. I stepped forward to ease her.

"It's okay, Snow, just a wolf." I stroked her forehead lightly, and she quickly calmed. I let out a sigh of relief. It wouldn't be good if my horse panicked and attacked me...or ran away.

So, I climbed back on, and simply continued. The path turned after a while, curving to the left. Ahead of me, I saw a plain cottage, and reined in my horse as I reached the front of it. I stared at it, immediately recognizing it as the Inn of Ill Omen.

I turned Snowflake and slowed her to a steady walk. I rode her to a sheltered area near the door, and dismounted. "Well," I murmured, "Here goes."

As I stepped to the door, ready to open it, I wondered for a split second, _I'm not a murderer. What am I doing? _But I pushed those thoughts aside, and pushed open the door. Hopefully that door would lead to something better...

I stepped in and looked around. It was small, but kind of cozy. I moseyed slowly and cautiously over to the bartender. I didn't know where Rufio was staying in there, so I figured I could always ask.

I leaned on the counter, and he eyed me expectantly. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked as he cleaned off a small mug.

I bit my lip. "I was just coming here to visit a friend of mine. I don't see him anywhere. Do you think you could tell me what room he stays in? I guess he forgot to tell me." I hoped my lie would work.

He seemed to buy it. He gave me a small smile. "Sure, just tell me his name."

I smiled back. _Wow, that was easy. _"Rufio."

He smiled even broader. "Rufio? Well, he never gets visitors! Well, I guess it's a good thing you came then. He's just downstairs in what I call the private quarters...Just down that hatch. He must get lonely...but don't expect too warm a welcome." He winked at me, and I thought I caught a hint of flirtiness. "Anyway, here's the key."

I chuckled, trying to act natural. "Alright. Thank you." In my head, I thought, _Seriously? I didn't expect it to be so...easy! Hah! Fooled him!_

I looked around for the hatch he had mentioned, but it didn't take long to spot it. I walked over to it, trying to walk casually. I knew the bartender was watching. I unlocked the hatch and opened it up. I breathed in silently, and climbed down the ladder.

Once I got down there, I closed the hatch and looked around. I was in a small dusty cellar-like room. I looked around for a bed or any other signs of somebody living there. But then I found a simple wooden door; it wasn't even locked.

I scoffed at his foolishness. Whatever reason the Dark Brotherhood had for going after him...it was probably good.

I opened the door quietly and slid inside. He was lying still on his bed, the only movement the slight rise and fall of his chest as he slept.

I closed the door behind me, and it only emmitted a soft _thud _sound. I crouched down to sneak, and crept forward toward Rufio's bed.

As I came up behind him by the bed, I pulled out the Blade of Woe that Lucien Lachance had given me. It really was a beautiful dagger.

I thought about whether to kill him while he slept or talk to him first...I was curious about what he had even done. Then again, if he said something convincing...he might make me doubt whether or not to actually carry that mission through.

But I knew I wouldn't let him change my mind. I was going to kill him.

He was going to die.

"Rufio," I whispered softly. He jolted upright, and stood up next to me.

"What do you want?!" He snapped.

"Sithis wants to see you," I hissed threateningly, holding my blade out slightly.

His eyes widened in alarm. "S-Sithis? I didn't do anything wrong! I told her not to struggle. It's not my fault."

Before I could fully register what he said, he turned and ran. Growling under my breath, I chased after him. I reached forward, but missed him by an inch. He ran into the other oom, and I followed. Just as he reached up to the ladder, I grabbed the back of his shirt, clenching it tightly. In one swift moment, I pulled him back to me, and at the same time, thrust the Blade of Woe into the back of his neck.

He let out a gurgling noise, as he went limp in my grip. Blood poured down his back and chest, and I shoved him off of the blade, watching him fall to the wood floor.

I sheathed the dagger, and stared down at him. Whatever he had done, it was over with, It didn't matter.

I tried to remember what it was Lucien had told me to do. I remembered he had told me to sleep in a secure location, and he would come to me again. So, I decided to just head back to Rufio's room. I closed the door and climbed onto it.

Sleep didn't come easy, since it was the middle of the day, but I shut my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

A semi-familiar chill filled the room, but this time it was expected; even welcome. I opened my eyes, and sat up. Like I had thought he would be, Lucien Lachance was standing near the side of the bed, a small smirk showing on his lips. I watched him expecatantly, waiting for him to speak.

"Welcome to the family, Esmera."


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

I rubbed my eyes a little and watched him expectantly. As I waited for him to say more, I pulled myself out of the bed. I stood in front of him, and all tiredness vanished, replaced with anticipation.

"Now that you have killed Rufio...you are an official member of the Dark Brotherhood. May Sithis welcome you. You will go to the sanctuary located in Cheydinhal. That is where you will recieve your contracts from now on," Lucien told me.

"Where in Cheydinhal is it?" I asked curiously.

He blinked. "There is an abandoned house there. It is boarded up, and nobody even goes near it. You will go in there, then proceed downstairs. You will find a door that asks you a question. You will respond to the question with these words: "Sanguine, my brother.""

I nodded. "Ocheeva will be there waiting for you...she will explain some more," he added.

"I just lost my family," I murmured softly, not really expecting a response.

He gave a grim smile. "I know, Esmera. And now you've gained one."

I looked up at him and gave a confident smile. "I promise to serve it...and the Night Mother."

He just watched me, and finally said, "I must leave...But good luck."

I nodded firmly, and watched as he disappeared and left the room. I could just barely see his blurry figure turning the corner, and stood for a few moments. I supposed that I should probably just go ahead and head to the sanctuary.

As I left the Inn and greeted my horse quietly, I couldn't help but stray my thoughts to the Dark Brotherhood. _A family, _I wondered thoughtfully, _I wonder what this...new family will be like._

The ride to Cheydinhal seemed to last only a few minutes, and the sounds of nature filled my ears. But my mind was filled with curious thoughts about the Dark Brotherhood. I wondered what the contracts would be like...who I would have to kill. I wondered who would be giving me the contracts.

As I neared the city gates to Cheydinhal, I began to concentrate once more. I didn't want to be seen as stupid or confused my first day there. I would probably be spending a lot of time there anyway.

I walked into Cheydinhal, and took a good look at my surroundings. A couple of guards were talking beside the gate in hushed voices. Probably spreading rumours, I figured.

I gazed around, and spotted a house in the distance that sported boarded up windows. I assumed that would be the abandoned house he had told me about. I made my way along the road, gradually getting closer to it. I finally neared the door, which was also boarded up.

I looked around, but there was noone in sight. I opened up the door with a bit of a struggle, but finally managed to squeeze through it, shutting it gently behind me.

All around me, I saw dusty old furniture and draping cobwebs. Before heading downstairs, I figured a quick look around couldn't hurt. So, I walked around a bit, gazing around.

I didn't see anything too interesting, so headed upstairs. I climbed the creaky steps, one hand on the railing. Creaky stairs always made me wary. I reached the upper level, and it was pretty much the same as the lower one.

Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs, but I realized that the house showed pretty good potential. It just needed to be cleaned up...

I snapped away from my distracting thoughts, and heaved a sigh. I had to admit, I was somewhat nervous about meeting the other members of the so-called Dark Brotherhood.

Okay, I was pretty nervous.

Fine, I was _really _nervous.

As I turned and walked down the stairs, I thought about different ways in my mind about how I could possibly fix up the house. It could probably look much better if it was cleaned up and fixed.

I spotted the door to downstairs, and entered it. I crept downstairs, and looked around briefly. I was in a small and dim cellar, with an opening that led to a hall. I walked down the hall, and came to a large door at the end of it.

The door was ancient, with a carved design on it. I stared at it, admiring for a few moments, before a deep voice erupted from the door.

"What is the color of night?" The loud voice rasped.

I soon remembered what Lucien had told me to say to the door's question. "Sanguine, my bother," I huffed breathlessly.

I watched as the large door opened and the voice added, "Welcome home, sister."

I entered the sanctuary, and took a good look around. The walls were dark-ish, but the room didn't seem all that gloomy. It felt...strangely familiar. Almost like I bleonged there.

As I stood staring around, an argonian female walked up to me. I figured she was probably Ocheeva. "So," she began, "You must be our new sister. Welcome. Sithis is pleased with you. I am Ocheeva. And this sanctuary...is your new home."

I took a breath and glanced around. "A home..." I murmured, pondering the idea in my head.

She smiled. "From now on, you'll be recieving your contracts from Vicente. He'll pobably be in his room. But I assume you'll want to get to know your new family members first. So, just come talk to me if you need any help."

I nodded. "Alright...Ocheeva." She turned and walked away, heading towards two large doors. Soon, she disappeared inside the room.

I took a few steps forward, and walked around the room a little. I heard two people talking nearby, and decided to head that way. But as I was heading over there, I saw a blonde sitting at a table, drinking something.

I walked over hesitantly, and she looked up as I approached. "Hey," I greeted. "I'm Esmera. I'm...new here."

She looked up with a smile. "Oh, I heard about a new family member. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Antoinetta Marie. You can just call me Antoinetta...or just An is fine too."

I smiled back. "Alright. Well, um, An...how many family members are here?"

"In this sanctuary?" She responded.

"Yeah," I said with a slight nod, "I was just wondering. I wanted to meet them all before I start on my...contracts."

She nodded and flashed an understanding smile. "Well, in total, there's seven of us. I take it you've already met Ocheeva, so before you go to Vicente, there's four people left to see."

I yawned, stretching out my arms. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," I breathed, still feeling tired and a little sore from sleeping on Rufio's uncomfortable bed.

Antoinetta stood up, and said, "I have a contract to take care of anyway. See you sister. May Sithis be with you."

I nodded in acknowledgement and watched her walk away from where I had entered. So, I turned to where I had heard the voices talking. I started walking, and came to two people standing together.

One was an orc, the other a wood elf like me. I walked over, secretly eager to meet somebody who wasn't taller than me...like the others.

I stopped beside them, and they both faced me. "Oh, your the new sister," the wood elf greeted with a small smile, "I'm Taleandril. Oh, and this is Gogron."

"Hi, I'm Esmera," I greeted.

Gogron chuckled. "Hi, Esmera. I would hug you, but Ocheeva told me not to."

Taleandril laughed and lightly punched Gogron's arm. "He's a brute," she said to me, "But his heart's in the right place. Anyway, have you met everybody yet?"

"Not yet," I replied, "I still have to meet two more people. I've met you two, Ocheeva, and Antoinetta Marie."

"Oh, so you have Mraaj-Dar and Teinaava left? I can tell you where Teinaava is. Just go to the living quarters. I last saw him there. Oh, and the living quarters are through that door. The doors across from it lead to the training quarters."

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I hurried off to where she had pointed. I opened the doors and walked in. As soon as I closed the doors behind me, I noticed an argonian male sitting on a bed, looking drowsy.

I walked over. "Hi," I said to him.

He looked up slowly. "Oh, hello, new sister. I'm Teinaava...and I'm tired too. My last contract was...tiring."

I laughed quietly. "Sorry to disturb you. As you know, I'm new here. My name's Esmera."

"Oh," he said, "A pretty name for a pretty wood elf."

I blushed. "You wouldn't happen to know where Mraaj-Dar is, would you?"

He scoffed, "Oh, he'll be in the training room...as always. But, don't expect a warm welcome."

I blinked. "How come?"

He sighed and rubbed his head. "He isn't usually...welcoming to new members."

"Oh.." I nodded. "I guess I can understand that...Anyway, I'll leave you to your nap." I laughed softly and he rolled his eyes.

"Thank Sithis. I swear, Vicente comes in here every hour to pester me about taking a new contract..." He joked.

I laughed, and wondered what this Vicente person was like.

I waved a little as I left the room, and headed to the training room. I looked around for Mraaj-Dar, and finally saw a khajiit casting spells at a target. He seemed very skilled.

I approached quietly. "Mraaj-Dar?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing what quite to expect.

He turned around in an instant. "What is it?! Oh...the new member...I see. Well, Mraaj-Dar has no time for foul smelling apes like yourself. I'm busy training here, can't you see that? Or are you blind as well as foul?!"

I flinched at his harsh words, and bit back a snide reply. I didn't want to fight on my first day there. But I itched badly to retort...

"Well, then train. No one's stopping you. Or are you uncapable?" I snapped, glaring him in the eye. He narrowed his eyes at me, but I could have sworn I saw a glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes.

Ignoring me, he turned back and aorund and continued practicing. I turned and sighed, looking for Ocheeva. I spotted her across the room, and started walking to her. "Well, I guess the only one left to meet is Vicente," I muttered as I approached.

She looked up at me as I neared her. "Oh, Esmera, you're back. I take it you're ready to seeVicente for you contract?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered.

She chuckled, "Alright. Follow me."

She walked out the doors, and I followed her. We turned a corner, and I followed her down a hallway. It sloped down, and we walked past a set of open doors. "That's my room," she told me as we passed by it.

I nodded, and we continued walking. The hall sloped down more, and we approached wide open doors, like her room doors. I stopped in front of it, and she glanced at me before walking away to her room.

I looked into the room, and saw a breton man sitting at a table, reading a book. He looked up at me suddenly, and his red eyes glinted. _So, he's a vampire,_ I thought. For a few moments, we locked eyes unflinchingly, and my mind filled with a flashback.

~Flashback~

I walked into a small room, holding a warm cup of tea in my hands. I saw my sister lying on her bed, back facing me, and walked towards her. As I set the mug on the endtable beside her, she sat up and turned to face me.

She had been oddly ill for three days...and had stayed in bed. It was only shortly after we had been cave exploring. And I recalled we had slept in the caves a couple of times.

My sister, Faeline, had her hand covering her face, but her eyes were visible. I noticed that they glowed a strange new red color. I blinked.

"Esmera," she whispered, "I...I'm a vampire..."

I slowly pulled her hand away from her face, and noticed the large difference. She closed her eyes, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

I sat down beside her and wrapped her in my arms, giving her a comforting hug. She cried into my shoulder, and I took in a shaky breath.

I blinked out of the flashback, and walked into the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**~A/N**

**Thanks for the kind reviews! I'm glad you like it so far! **

**~Chapter 3~**

I stepped into the dark but inviting bedroom, and glanced around myself quickly. There were several bookshelves lining the walls, filled with...of course...books. The guy I assumed to be Vicente looked up as I approached.

His room smelled gently of herbs and a small candle flickered dancing shadows over a stone sleeping slab on one side of the room.

As I reached the round table he was seated at, he closed his book and gave me a warm smile. I looked at him, my gaze resting on him softly.

"I was told by Ocheeva to go to you for my contracts," I said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. His eyes were deep, and warm...but unreadable.

"Ah, so you're Esmera then," he greeted silkily, "I'm Vicente Valtieri...And, yes, I am a vampire. But don't worry, I put the tenets and the needs of the Dark Brotherhood before the needs of...mine."

He gestured towards a small wooden chair across from him, so I took a seat. "I'm not worried," I told him, "Or afraid."

He looked at me in a curious way, as if expecting some sort of story or explanation. Well, in a way, I did. I looked at him briefly. "My sister was a vampire," I murmured flatly.

"Was?" He questioned. "Did she get cured?"

I shook my head. "She didn't want to...she was a strong believer in the nine divines...she had faith in them that they somehow...had a plan for her."

He placed his elbows on the book lying on the table in front of him, and leaned forward a little, silently waiting for me to continue.

I looked him square in the eyes, "She wasn't cured. She was murdered."

A few moments of silence passed between us, and an unspoken understanding seemed to whiz through us. "I avenged her by killing her murderer. He was someone we knew...A childhood friend. But he believed vampires were an abomination. My sister...she was naive...thought he would understand...thought they were too in love for him to care," I took a breath, looked away, and muttered coldly, "But he did. After she told him what she was, he became furious. He broke up with her, and called her a monster. She was heartbroken. Then, a few nights later, he showed up in the middle of the night, while I was gone...and killed her. I got home to see her laying on the floor, a note from him sitting beside her corpse."

I took a deep breath, and wondered how in the name of Sithis I had ended up telling basically a complete stranger something so...private. I put my head in my hands, my body desperately wanting to cry, but I couldn't let myself be completely vulnerable.

When several long minutes passed, he gently ventured, "If you don't mind me asking, how did she...become a vampire?"

I looked up and faced him again. "Me and my sister, Faeline, were some of the biggest explorers and adventurers ever. We loved to travel on foot to remote locations and just...discover stuff. Well, we were doing the normal thing, heading out into the wilderness ready to explore. And that's when we came upon a cave, with an almost perfectly round opening that sloped down underground. And so we headed down."

I took a breath and continued on with my story. "We where in those underground caves for days, finding tunnels, and fighting random monsters...And...I know for a fact we slept down there atleast a couple of times. After the first time we slept there, I woke up early, and encountered somebody who attacked me out of nowhere...So I killed him with my sword...and then took a closer look at him. I noticed he was a vampire, but didn't tell Faeline, because I was honestly afraid she might freak out."

He nodded a little uncertainly. "Then," I added, "after we left the caves and went home, she started getting really sick...always in bed with headaches and terrible nightmares." I shivered, and proceeded, "I hardly got any sleep...she was constantly screaming out in the middle of the night. I would find her sweating...or freezing cold...And sometimes, she would even manage to get herself wrapped up in the sheets."

I sighed, and as I finished the story, my chest felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted, "And then, a few days after that...I went in, and she was a vampire. She was upset...of course...and to be completely honest I thought she might have sucked my blood on more than one occasion after that...but...I never really was afraid of her...after all...she was my sister."

At the memory of my bright, and energetic younger sister, with her ginger hair and sparkling blue eyes, a tear pushed it's way from my eye...but I blinked it away, and looked up at him, waiting for some kind of reaction; hoping he wouldn't think I was some kind of freak. But then again, I thought, I barely knew him. He wouldn't have room to judge.

But, instead, he asked me another question. "And...you never became a vampire...?"

I blinked a few times. "Well," I admitted, "I felt a bit woozy at times...but that was about it...Although I did wake up more than once with odd bite marks on my neck..." I laughed quietly, trying to lighten up the mood.

Vicente gave a smile, and said to me, "I was stricken with vampirism...about two hundred years ago. I was on an expedition deep into the ashlands of Vvardenfell."

I blinked, "Vvardenfell? Huh, sounds interesting."

"Now that your sister is gone," Vicente began, changing the subject, "Do you still go on crazy adventures?" He showed a slight smirk, and I blushed a little.

"Well," I yawned, stretching my arms out(I was starting to feel comfortable), "Not really. It's not as fun without somebody else there with me."

He smiled, "I guess I'll have to keep that in mind," he stated. This brought a small smile to my face, before he stretched himself out and looked at me again.

"Anyway, getting to business, are you ready for your first contract?" He asked.

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah...I'm actually...pretty eager to see what this'll be like." I felt my face heat up a little bit, and noticed that Vicente was eyeing me curiously.

"Alright," he started, "In the Imperial waterfront, there is a ship named Marie Elena. Your task is to kill the captain of this vessel. Oh, and also, the pirates on that ship are very protective of their captain. Stealth may be a good option here. And, I know they take those crates of cargo near the ship inside of it. Perhaps, you could find something big enough to fit yourself in, and sneak onboard."

I thought of myself curling up in a huge box. "It won't be too hard," I joked, "I'm sure you've noticed, but Wood Elves aren't exactly the largest of races."

He let out a small chuckle. "Well, then, I suppose you'd better go find yourself a nice crate. You might be there a while..." I laughed a little and stood up.

As he returned to reading the book that he had previously set down, I stretched out each one of my limbs. It felt as if we had been sitting around for hours, but I knew it couldn't have possibly really been that long.

But as I woke up my sleepy and sore body, I couldn't help but notice him glancing in my direction a few times. When I was ready to go, I said a quick goodbye, and hurried out of his room.

I wondered a little bit, as I wandered through the halls towards the door to the abandoned house; I wondered what he thought of me. He seemed very friendly to me, like a good friend. I couldn't help but feel an instinctive pull...urging me to become his ally.

So, as I left the Cheydinhal sanctuary of the Dark Brotherhood, slinging small goodbyes and waves and 'see-ya's' over my shoulder to other members, my mind wasn't really on the pirate captain I had to kill, or the ship Marie Elena.

In fact, my mind wasn't on the contract at all.


	5. Chapter 4

**~A/N**

**Once again, thanks to all you for your awesome reviews! And also, just a random little notice...When I finish writing this...I will make a sequel. But that is very far off. :)**

**Anyway...I do not own Oblivion...though it is all awesomeness...**

**Sorry it's taken a while to update!**

**~*Chapter 4*~**

I exited the city of Cheydinhal, wondering about several different things all at once. One part of my mind focused on Vicente...and how strangely interested he was of my story...Another part centered on my sister...and family. But I barely thought about the contract ahead of me.

But as I greeted my horse as usual, I realized it might take a while to reach the Imperial City. I sighed, and prepared for a long journey. I had my bow slung on my back, as well as my arrows. But as I mounted my horse and began galloping along the pathway there, my mind wandered.

I had had a pretty normal family. But we were all pure adventurers. We loved taking trips, and exploring places together. Relatively, though, we only went to decently safe areas. One time, I vividly remembered wandering through an old, abandoned goblin cave. That had been our first family trip, when I was still young.

My family had consisted of(from oldest to youngest) my father, my mother, two brothers(who were twins), me, and my sister. My mom had been sick for a while, just a little after my sixteenth birthday.

She had stayed in bed all day, coughing, and retching. She was so sick, and so weak, my father used to cry at night when he though nobody could hear him.

Eventually, she passed away, and was buried. After that, my two brothers were strong for us, helping out my dad, and being kind and supportive to me and Faeline.

My dad soon became sick as well, and died...shortly. Me, my sister, and brothers were still not that old. I was sixteen, my sister fifteen, and my brother seventeen.

Me and Faeline were separated from our brothers, Eril and Balmir, and after that...never saw them again. When I turned eighteen, I became Faeline's legal guardian, and we found a house to live in...Ever since, we never really spoke of our family...

As I rode my white horse along the path to the Imperial City, all my bunched up and somewhat collected thoughts began to drift apart, swirling into the sea of my mind. And my 'adventure sense' kicked in.

I listened to the sound of the horse's clopping hooves. But as we traveled along the sandy path, I got a sudden urge to jump off and kill some monsters. I felt my blade almost vibrate; my skin tingling in anticipation to sink my arrows and sword into some monster flesh.

And I had the sense that something was nearby...if only I could find it/them. I slid down, pushing my feet firmly to the ground. I looked around, and quietly told my horse to stay there. After giving her a loving pat on her head, I snuck off the road and up a hilly field.

There was golden grass that reached up to my knees. I took out my steel bow, and looked around carefully. Up ahead, I saw a low cave. I crept forward, and as I drew closer, I saw two goblins crouching by it's entrance, emmitting strange grunts and other clicking sound.

I figured perhaps it was some sort of language, but it didn't matter anyway. They were goblins...just waiting for me to plunge an arrow into their skull. As I crept ever closer, I placed an arrow into my bow, and aimed carefully, drawing it tight.

I aimed straight for one goblin's head, and finally, after a few tense moments, I released. As expected, it shot straight through the back of it's head, blood splattering through the air and on the grass.

The other goblin noticed me almost immediately, so I put away my bow and drew my claymore. It hobbled towards me, a stone axe clutched in it's hands.

I rose eagerly to meet it, slashing at the vile creature as it neared me. Blood slipped from it's wounds, and it swung it's weapon at me. It connected with my arm, and I staggered back a little before slashing again. The goblin was almost dead, with two gaping wounds pouring out scarlet drops.

I mercilessly delivered a killing blow, cleanly slicing it's head off, feeling the sharp blade tear through flesh and snap bone. I watched passively as the body fell limply to the ground, and the head flew off into the air, hitting the stone of the cave nearby. Satisfied, I put away my weapon, and wiped off my hands.

I looked up at the glaring sun, then trekked back to the path where my white horse was waiting for me. I mounted her carefully, my arm still a little bit sore.

I urged her forward with a gentle prod to the side. She gave a soft whinny, and we were on our way.

As we approached the Imperial City, I let my mind once again drift to the mysterious vampire who had given me the task in the first place. And as I entered the city waterfront, my horse waiting back in the stables, I finally focused my whole attention on the mission ahead.

I saw the ship Marie Elena docked in the murky waters of the Imperial City Waterfront. I slowly but casually walked past the ship, eyeing the pirates in front of it, who I assumed to be the crew. I walked towards some interesting looking crates.

They were piled at the end of the sidewalk. Making sure nobody was looking, I ducked into a rather large one, fitting comfortably. I closed it on me, and my vision filled with nothing but darknes; the only sound being the gentle taps of approaching feet.

I waited patiently, and suddenly I felt the crate lift upward. I was bounced around a little bit as one of the crew members unwittingly carried me onto the ship, and into the cargo hold.

When I was finally set down, I waited an hour, staring out from a peep hole to make sure that noone was around. I pushed my way from the box, and slowly snuck forward.

I knew I had an invisibility scroll on me, but didn't want to use it until I found the Captain's cabin, as it only lasted 60 seconds. I snuck out of the room, and peered around the hall. Two people were talking in another room; something about a female first mate or something.

I waited for them to move away, then crept stealthily down the hall. After a few minutes of creeping around the ship and avoiding crew members, I found the stairs to the Captain's cabin.

I used the spell, and immediately, my entire body disappeared from sight. It was 100% invisibility, a rare find I had located once on my travels.

As I climbed the stairs quickly, but silently, I found myself growing more and more confidente. I pulled out the dagger Lucien had given me; the Blade of Woe.

I pulled myself up into the room, looking around me. I saw a small room ahead, where the captain was sitting at a table, drinking wine. He hadn't seen me.

I snuck forward, my steps light, and my movements quick. I slid up beside him, and watched his eyes dart suspiciously around him, as if he felt like somebody was watching him. Well...someone was.

Without him even realizing I was right beside him, I sliced the blade quickly but efficiently across his neck, slitting his throat. As blood flooded down his neck, he dropped the cup, which made a loud _clang_ing sound. He grunted, the life quickly gone.

I heard banging on a door, and voices calling to him. I quickly thrust my hands into his pockets, searching for the key to the door behind him. I found it, opening the door, and slipping out, just as the other door was opened.

The spell was faded, but luckily, I closed the door before I was seen. I dove into the water, feeling it's icy coldness thrill my body. I emerged, pulling myself, coughing and panting, onto the sandy shore. As I lay, catching my breath, on the warm sand, I swelled with pride.

I had just fulfilled my first Dark Brotherhood contract.


	6. Chapter 5

**~A/N **

Thanks for the reviews, guys! And, also, I might make a little humor/parody oneshot where Esmera is transported to Earth...lol. But, for now, I'm working on this.

Enjoy! And, also, sorry for the long wait, my computer was crashed. :( But now it's fixed, so, hurray! :D Anyway, here's chapter 5. c\;)

**Disclaimer~**

**I do not own Oblivion, The Elder Scrolls, or Bethesda Softworks...Yeah. Also, this is kind of a little filler fluff chapter. :) Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

_**For about a**_ week, I slept and ate in the Chedinhal sanctuary, and accepted my contracts from Vicente. We talked some, and formed a small friendship...but more than that...we seemed to have a mutual understanding with each other...I trusted him, and I was pretty sure he trusted me too.

Currently, I was walking through the hall towards his room, bearing news of yet another succesful contract.

I walked through the open doors, but he wasn't in the room. I crept forward, wondering where he was. I glanced around the room, and my eyes swept to the stone slab he used as his bed. But...he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in the room.

But a small piece of paper sitting on his table caught my eye. I straightened up, and walked towards the table. As I picked up the small note, I hoped that it wouldn't be something private... I didn't want to pry.

But, it was apparently intended for me. I read the short letter carefully in my head:

_Esmera, I trust you've completed your contract. I'm not here right now...I had something...to take care of. Your payment is on the table. And also, I was made aware that Ocheeva never gave you your Dark Brotherhood official armor...That's there too. It's for you. So, if you have completed your contract, take the 500 gold and Shrouded Armor. I'll be back eventually to give you your next mission. For now...take a break. You deserve one. _

_ Vicente Valtieri_

I smiled at the note, and felt a weird sense of happiness...that he trusted me to be honest...that he was so sure of my skills. I felt a light blush across my face, and put the note, folded neatly, in my pocket. I also noticed the large pile of gold, laughing quietly to myself at the fact he hadn't bothered to use a bag for it. I took it, and looked around for my shrouded armor.

I scratched my forehead, and furrowed my brow in mild confusion. I didn't see it anywhere. Suddenly, I heard a few light footsteps, and turned sharply around. Vicente was standing to the side of the room opposite the bed.

I realized that he had been there the whole time, hiding in the shadows. He was holding out what appeared to be my armor.

"Looking for this?" He asked with a smirk, holding it out towards me. I blushed, and stepped forward.

"I didn't know you were in here. Uh...thanks," I said, as I gently took it from his hands. He nodded and let out a long breath.

"Wait," I began, "I thought you had something important to take care of," I teased, nudging his arm. He laughed a little, and wiped his chin.

I suddenly realized what he probably meant by something important. "I finished it earlier than I thought. So, I take it you finished your contract?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But, it was a little frustrating," I admitted with a small frown. I rubbed my forehead.

Vicente looked around. "Well," he started, "I still think that you should take a break...hang out with the others."

I tugged on his arm playfully. "Hey, you, don't think you're getting off the hook," I joked with a stern look.

He raised an eyebrow slowly, "Oh, I'm not?"

I giggled, "No. When's the last time you took a break? Come on, let's have some fun! Your contracts will be here waiting for you when you get back...or whatever you do...your books."

He laughed softly, "And why should I go and have fun with you?"

"Because," I said with a smile, "Come on, atleast have a beer with me and the others," I pleaded, gently tugging him towards me.

He sighed, "Fine." I let go of his arm, and began walking out of his quarters. I heard his soft footsteps behind me, then realized I hadn't put on my shrouded armor yet.

"Uh," I backed into his room again, giving a sheepish smile. "I'm gonna put this on." He nodded, and stood with his arms in his pockets as he waited.

I closed the doors, and quickly changed out of my armor, and into the new shrouded armor. I breathed in, wondering how I managed to find a new family...in such short time.

I lay my other stuff on his table to collect later. As I combed my fingers through my hair, I let it out of it's ponytail.

I opened the doors to leave the room, and Vicente was waiting for me in the hall, looking around him boredly.

I smiled, and he looked at me. I watched him look over me, and I blushed slightly. "So," I said, twirling around, "How do I look?" I looked him in the eye, and he seemed to blush.

His gaze shifted, but he returned my smile. "It looks great on you," he told me.

I smirked, "Well...let's go to the others! They're in the living quarters." I began walking through the hall, and he followed, close behind. As we rounded the corner and walked past Ocheeva's room, I couldn't help but get excited to chat with the others. I hand't really spent much time with them, and it would be great to be friends with them all.

The two of us continued through the hall, and up the slope. I looked around, quickly spotting the correct door. I lead him towards it, and opened one of the doors.

Near the back of the room, was a large table. Seated at it were Ocheeva, Gogron, Taleandril, Antoinetta Marie, Teinaava, and even Mraaj-Dar.

I walked over to it, there were two empty seats. One was between Gogron and Teinaava. Vicente took the seat across from Mraaj-Dar. I stretched, and Gogron commented, "I see you've gotten your shrouded armor at last."

Ocheeva looked up at me. "Oh," she said, "I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to get it to you."

I took a breath. "Don't worry. Vicente gave me this." I glanced over at Vicente, who was talking softly with Mraaj-Dar.

Gogron filled up a large mug with beer, and handed it to me. "Thanks," I said. As I took a deep sip, Teinaava looked over at me.

"Don't drink it too fast," he kidded. I set the mug on the table, and laughed. I wiped my chin with the back of my hand.

Taleandril stood up and announced, "Well, my brothers and sisters, I have somethings to take care of. Goodbye." I nodded farewell to the fellow Bosmer, and glanced at Gogron, who was watching her walk away.

I smiled, and he looked at me. "You know, this one time...me and Taleandril...you know. I've even got her undergarments to prove it," he said. "She really is fantastic. I just wish she would let me take her out."

I elbowed him playfully, "Have you even asked her?" He glanced away, and shook his head no. I chuckled, and announced, "Well, me and Vicente are going to match you two."

Vicente looked over with a confused and surprised look. "What now?"

I smirked, "Me and you are going to get Gogron and Taleandril together."

He blinked, and asked, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," I replied with a small laugh, "Yes you have to."

I stood from my chair, and Gogron looked up at me. "You mean you'll get her to go out with me?" He asked.

I nodded, "You bet. Come on, Vicente." Vicente reluctantly scooted back his chair, and walked over to me.

"Do you have any idea what you'll do?" He murmured to me. I blushed lightly, and wondered if I did have any idea of what to do. I didn't know if I even knew what I was doing. I took in a breath, and glanced at him.

Before answering, I walked away from the table, with Vicente trailing behind. We walked to the doors of the room, stepped out, and that's when I turned to him. "To be honest," I admitted, "Not really."

He chuckled softly, then responded, "Well, if we're doing this, we better figure it out."

I rubbed the back of my hand across my forehead and looked around. "Well...um, what do you think?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't know how to handle something like this. All my contracts have mainly consisted of killing. What have you been doing?"

I blushed a little and replied, "Well, uh...yeah. That."

He smiled just barely, lifting his eyebrow up further. I gave him a sheepish smile, and his expression turned softer, his eyebrow lowering.

I stared into his light red eyes, and began to feel dazed. I stared into their complex depths, and my mind wandered. Those eyes...the ones I found fascinating.

Red, sharp, attentive eyes. Eyes that many others would fear and cower from. Eyes of what people would call a monster. And, yet, I found none of these things as I lost herself in those brilliant, intelligent red orbs.

What so many people would find as terrifying, I found nothing but warmth. In his eyes I saw kindness, gentle yet stern understanding. I saw knowledge and the eyes of someone who knew things, experienced things. I saw a fire, burning with passion and wisdom, and I saw strength. I saw somebody that could throw your body across the room with one shove, but hid unter cool and calculating calmness.

"Esmera...?" I blinked myself out of my stupor, and looked around, confused.

"Huh? What?" I frowned, and blushed even more.

He looked slightly agitated. "Did you even hear what I said? Or were you completely spaced out?"

I gave a small, sheepish smile. "Um...I'll say...the second one."

He grunted knowingly. "You must be tired from your contracts," I looked down at the floor in front of me, feeling increasingly embarrassed. "Anyway, I said, how about you set them up on a blind date?"

I looked up, a hypothetical light bulb clicking over my head. "Vicente, you just started a plan." I smiled lopsidedly at him, and tilted my head slightly, starting to think.

Suddenly, I heard a muffled _plop! _and turned around to see what it was. Standing beneath the well entrance to the sanctuary was a very stressed looking Lucien Lachance. I had never seen him enter the sanctuary before. His hood was off, revealing a slick black ponytail. He turned, facing me and Vicente, and began walking purposefully towards us.

I blinked in confusion, and he halted in front of us. He glanced at me before looking at Vicente. "Vicente," he said tiredly, "I need to talk to you; now."

Vicente looked at me, mumbled a quick 'sorry Esmera', and headed off with Lucien to his room. I stared, unblinkingly, as they left.

"Well, that was weird," I muttered. But, I realized I should start working on my plan. So, I headed over to where Gogron was still seated at the table with Antoinetta Marie and Teinaava.

I leaned on the table, placing my palms down on the warm surface. "So," I began, "Here's the plan. I'll talk to Taleandril, and convince her to go on a blind date. And," I turned to Antoinetta and Teinaava, "so she doesn't think it was a setup, you two will go on the date with her, and you'll double date. But, you guys have to act like you didn't know. How's that?"

Gogron smiled and reached over to pat my back. I coughed, as he nearly knocked the breath out of me. "Oops," he said sheepishly.

I blinked, and looked at the other two. Antoinetta gave me a smile and a thumbs up. Teinaava nodded with a small smile.

"Okay," I said, standing up straight again. Right on cue, I saw the doors open, revealing a tired looking Taleandril. I walked over to her, and she smiled warmly in greeting.

"Hello, sister Bosmer," she greeted.

I smiled back, "Hey. I was just thinking, there's this blind date I think you should go on."

Taleandril, a smile on her face, slowly shook her head. "Sorry, I think I have plans for tonight," she looked back up at me.

My face fell. "Oh, r-really? What's that?"

She smiled knowingly. "You know, I'm not really sure yet. Excuse me." I turned, watching her walk back to the table. Then, I realized she wasn't wearing her armor or hood.

Her amber colored hair fell in slight curls to just above her shoulders, and she was wearing a simple light pink dress that fell to her knees. I folded my arms over my chest with a smile as I watched her approach Gogron. They exchanged some words before he stood, said somethind, and gently(more gentle than I thought he could be) kissed her lips. It lasted a second, then he drew back, and they both were smiling. He wrapped an arm neatly around her waist, and they began walking towards me.

As they approached the doors, I moved out of their way, and watched as he opened the door for her, and she exited, He followed shortly, closing it behind him. I smiled and scratched my forehead. Apparently I didn't have to do anything, so I walked back over to the table, sat down, and finished my beer.

But I found myself wishing for Vicente's company, and a small part of me ached to have what Gogron and Taleandril had.


	7. Chapter 6

**~A/N **Hey guys! So, I thought about it, and decided that I'm going to from now on publish a chapter of this every Wednesday. This is so I will have more written, and I can easily keep up with the story. I might change it to once a day later on, when I have a bunch of chapters written.

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own this stuf...**

On with the story!

~Switching to third person limited POV

Esmera woke up in her bed in the sanctuary. Her burgundy hair was mussed up, tangled up in a now loose ponytail.

She blinked her drowsy eyes, and glanced around. The heavy blanket was draped over her; she had slept in a light colored night gown. She propped herself up on her elbows, and rubbed her blue eyes. As she looked around the room, she noticed that most of the people were sleeping.

She licked her chapped lips, and slowly pushed the comfortable blanket off of her still tired body. Esmera stood up beside her bed, and stretched out her weary limbs. Slowly, she began to wake up, and closed her eyes. As she let out a long and shaky yawn, she began bending down to open her chest. It was filled with clothes and some of her other supplies, like potions and extra arrows. Inside of it, neatly folded on top, was her shrouded armor. She grabbed it, and noticed that laying below it was a sharp and beautifully crafted elven dagger. A small note lay on it, bearing handwriting that was unmistakebly Vicente's. It simply said: "Shimmerstrike."

She smiled, and picked up the enchanted dagger carefully. A soft red glow lined the blade's edges, and it felt light and steady in her hands. She placed it in an extra sheath, and brought that and the Blade of Woe into the bathroom/dressing room.

She slowly and tiredly slipped out of her night gown. She stood naked in front of a long floor mirror. She stretched out, and looked over her womanly figure, wondering if she was enough for him...But she quickly chased her thoughts away and dressed into the armor. She strapped a dagger to each side, and ran a brush through her golden tipped hair that fell around her breasts.

Esmera stood there for a little while, trying to chase away the drowsiness. She thought about Vicente, and felt strange feelings tug at her gut. She but her lip. Did she like him? She didn't know...and almost didn't want to.

But, still, as she left the room and entered the living quarters again, her thoughts strayed back to the mysterious vampire. She wandered to the door, and then through the hall. But, as she left the sanctuary and walked through the basement of the abandoned house, ideas fluttered around in her head.

She pictured a beautiful house, with delicate flowers and sturdy but lovely furnishings. She imagined perfectly placed lanterns and candles. As she entered the actual house, and looked out one of the windows, she realized it wasn't morning.

It was the middle of the night.

She stepped outside, finding solace in the perfect silence, the sweet darkness. It coaxed her to step further into it's pitch black depths. There were no guards in sight; probably out getting a beer at the tavern.

Esmera looked around, enjoying the feeling of the cool night air on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and breathed it all in. The scent, the coolness, the peace, the silence. She treasured it, feeling at peace, happy.

And, when she opened her eyes, she saw a shadow walking towards her. Then, she realized it was Vicente, strolling past the abandoned house. And an idea formed in her head.

"Hey, Vicente!" She called as he was sneaking past.

He turned, his red eyes alert and startled. She noticed that his face seemed a little younger, and a little bit more human. And, also, she admitted with a slight blush, even more handsome.

He stopped walking, and began to walk towards her. Finally, he stood on the steps below her, and she smiled a little. A dribble of blood slipped from his mouth, and, without thinking, she reached down to wipe it away.

He blinked in surprise, and gave a raised eyebrow and questioning smirk in return.

Esmera looked away, and said, "I have an idead for the abandoned house," she turned to face him again, before walking back into the house with him following. She looked around at the cobwebs and wreck, and added, "I want to...clean this place up. And maybe...remodel it a bit."

She turned to see his facial expression. He had a small smile on. "Really?"

She blinked at him and nodded. "Yeah," she said, "I can already imagine it," she continued dreamily, "I'll make it beautiful..."

He searched her eyes, and she met his stare. Once more, she found herself fascinated in those light red orbs, that were just a little less red. She missed the redness in them...oddly enough. "Have you ever thought about a cure?" She blurted. Instantly, as he frowned, she regretted it.

"I used to," he admitted patiently, "But...now? No."

Surprising both him and herself, she exhaled a sigh of relief, and told him, "Good. I like how you are now."

His frown disappeared, but he didn't smile. But his eyes seemed to show more than a smile could. They showed years of endless expression.

"But, um, I was wondering if you'd help me clean up the house?" She rubbed her forehead, and looked around again.

He simply nodded and replied, "Alright."

So, the two began cleaning. They used old rags and other things to wipe off the cobwebs and threw them into the street. They worked quietly, to not attract any attention.

Esmera swatted at a particularly stubborn cobweb that was up in a high corner. She was too short to reach it. Grunting in mild frustration, she jumped up, waving her stick at the web.

Vicente walked up behind her, and she felt his breath on her neck. She froze, blushing. He breathed lightly, "I'm afraid you're not quite tall enough." And he took her stick, easily thrusting it upward and swiping away the cobwebs.

She grabbed it from the air, watted it up, and shoved it on him playfully. He backed away, the wadded up webs clinging to his vest, and gave her a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He yanked it off, and threw it in her direction.

The cobwebs headed towards her head, and she thrust her hands out to swat it away. It bounced neatly back to him, and he turned, hitting it to continue knocking it outside. They watched it drift away on the breeze, and land somewhere on the cobblestone.

He turned to face her, and she suddenly felt her heart speed up. She didn't know why, but it did. And as they continued to clean through the night and far into the day, that strange feeling in her stomach grew and grew.


End file.
